A deusa de Hades
by Arthemisys
Summary: Uma jovem chega à Fundação para falar com Saori. Shun nunca imaginaria que reencontraria o seu amor de infância... E o seu destino... Traduçao de La Diosa de Hades, da ficwriter Abby Lockhart.
1. Default Chapter

Olá! Como já deu para perceber, essa fic não é minha, mas de Abby Lockhart, uma mexicana muito simpática que gentilmente me cedeu essa fanfiction para tradução. Por isso, quem quiser entrar em contato com ela deve mandar e-mails em espanhol ou em "portunhol" , ok? O e-mail dela é: nona_yo@hotmail.com  
  
E se quiserem entrar em contato comigo, meu e-mail é: arthemisys@zipmail.com.br  
  
Espero que gostem da fic e que todos tenham uma ótima leitura!  
  
Lady Arthemisys  
  
CAPÍTULO 1: ANA  
  
Os cavaleiros de bronze acabam de vencer uma de suas batalhas mais importantes: Acabam de salvar a deusa Athena da morte certa no palácio de Poseidon.  
  
Os cinco cavaleiros estão novamente na sede da Fundação Graad, que acabar de ser reconstruída por Saori Kido. Ela se encontra em seu quarto, que fica bem próximo do planetário construído pelo seu avô. Seiya e os outros estão na sala.  
  
Já eram 10 horas da noite. Seiya brinca com seu relógio, enquanto Shiryu olha à janela melancolicamente, certamente pensando em Shunrei ou em seu mestre. Hyoga e Ikki estão sentados, o primeiro em uma poltrona e o segundo está sentado no chão, próximo ao seu irmão caçula. Shun escuta música no seu walkman, acomodado em uma larga poltrona. Sente como se suas pálbebras se negassem a permanecerem abertas por mais tempo. Sente seus braços pesados, cruzados sobre seu peito. A música já se escutava longe. Sente também como seu seus pés deslizassem pelo chão. O jovem suspirou e o sonho o envolveu.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Shun corria, não sabia porquê, corria e sentia uma angustia muito grande em seu coração. Seu corpo tinha voltado a ser o de um menino de 10 anos. Sem parar de correr, voltou o seus olhos para trás. Jabu e outros dois meninos vinham correndo atras dele. Eram cruéis com Shun, que não tinha a mesma força que eles, além de que era muito protegido pelo seu irmão maior. Shun tropeçou e caiu no chão. Logo o alcançaram. Jabu ordenou a seus companheiros que agarrassem Shun pelos braços, enquanto este se retorcia inutilmente para se livrar. Não gritou, ainda que seu rosto refletisse todo o seu medo. Jabu se aproximou e o pegou pelo pescoço.  
  
- Pagará pelo que me disse. – disse Jabu – Teu irmão não está aqui para te defender – sorriu.  
  
Shun se encheu de coragem.  
  
- Não falaria assim se estivesse sozinho. – disse Shun. Jabu respondeu dando-lhe um soco.  
  
- Você não responderá assim quando eu rasgar toda a tua cara!  
  
- Deixe-o Jabu! – alguém gritou. Jabu se virou, para se encontrar com outro menino, que o olhava com ira.  
  
- Saia daqui, menino, se não quiser que façamos o mesmo a você.  
  
- Deixe-o ir ou se dará mal, Jabu.  
  
- Por que defende os molengas, Eric? – disse Jabu, voltando a pegar Shun pelo pescoço e apertando-o – Se você é daqueles que certamente tem esperança de se tornar um cavaleiro, não como este lixo – apertou a garganta de Shun ainda mais.  
  
- Por favor, não me faça rir, Jabu. Não acredito que esqueceu que no primeiro dia que cheguei na fundação vocês três me disseram o mesmo. E somente Shun e seu irmão me defenderam. Pela terceira vez: Deixe-o ou te arrependerá.  
  
Jabu perdeu a paciência e o interesse em Shun, e se lançou contra Eric. Dois minutos depois, Jabu estava no chão, choramingando.  
  
- Vai se arrepender – disse – e vocês, soltem esse tonto e ajudem-me – disse a seus companheiros.  
  
Shun se viu livre de seus companheiros, que agora rodeavam seu amigo.  
  
- Não, deixem-no! – dizia Shun agora. Jabu se desviou de um golpe, e o derrubou – Nãoooooo!!!  
  
- Shun, Shun! – as vozes de Ikki e dos outros se escutavam de longe. Eles viriam para ajudar.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Shun despertou sobressaltado. Seiya o movia para desperta-lo.  
  
- Shun, Shun o que está acontecendo?  
  
- Acho que dormi. – disse simplesmente – Me desculpe.  
  
- Não tem que se desculpar, Shun – disse Hyoga – todos estamos muito cansados, mas teu sono não foi tranqüilo, e nós ficamos preocupados. Por isso te despertamos.  
  
- Sim, você começou a se retorcer e a falar. – disse Seiya.  
  
- Tive um pesadelo. – disse Shun – Lamento ter preocupado vocês.  
  
Levantou-se. Saiu da sala dirigindo-se ao seu quarto. Não queria voltar a dormir, pois teria esse pesadelo de novo e agora já tinha preocupado seus amigos. Sentou-se no alto da escada. "O que foi isso?" Acabava de reviver em sonho um momento da sua infância. Eric tinha sido seu melhor amigo quando vivia na Fundação. Ainda que ninguém fosse muito forte, sempre se defendiam. Eric tinha confiado a Shun um segredo. Eric também iria ser enviado a um centro de treinamento para se tornar um cavaleiro, mas seu segredo foi descoberto por Tatsumi e desde então, Shun não o tinha visto novamente. Que tinha se passado com seu amigo?  
  
Soou a campainha e Tatsumi foi, como sempre, resmungando até a porta.  
  
- Sempre eu, já estou farto do meu trabalho como mordomo... Saia do caminho, Shun! Já sei que todos são uns preguiçosos. – disse enquanto descia as escadas. Shun se levantou para ver melhor de quem se tratava.  
  
Tatsumi abriu a porta. Atrás dela apareceram três pessoas. Uma garota da idade de Shun e atrás dela, como se a estivessem protegendo, dois rapazes. Shun os olhou da escada. A jovem, em silêncio, passou seu olhar de Tatsumi a Shun e sorriu. O coração de Shun deu um salto. Os olhos dela, igual que seus cabelos, eram de um negro tão profundo e ao mesmo tempo tão brilhantes como a noite. Seu vestido branco delineava o contorno de seu corpo. Suas sandálias e sua tiara de ouro brilhavam com a luz vinda da sala. Um amuleto oval, cor verde-jade, como os cabelos de Shun, ornava o seu pescoço. Shun tinha a impressão de tê-la visto antes. Os dois jovens que estavam detrás dela vestiam roupas normais. Um era muito parecido com a moça. O outro era muito moreno e de olhos verdes.  
  
- Bem, o que querem? Não tenho o dia todo... – disse Tatsumi, percebendo os pensamentos de Shun.  
  
- Preciso falar com a senhorita Saori Kido – disse a garota, desviando seus olhos dos de Shun.  
  
Tatsumi levou as mãos até a cintura.  
  
- E se pode saber para quê? – perguntou.  
  
- Não – disse a garota.  
  
- O que quer dizer, menina? – disse Tatsumi pondo-se rubro.  
  
- Que o assunto que tenho que discutir com ela não lhe diz respeito – ela respondeu.  
  
- Então não pode vê-la. – disse o mordomo – Boa noite – e fechou a porta.  
  
Shun achou que isso foi muito grosseiro da parte de Tatsumi e desceu as escadas pensando em sair para pedir desculpas à jovem, tratar de convencê- la de que dissesse o assunto, afim de que Tatsumi a permitisse de ver Saori. Mas Shun não teve tempo de fazer isso, pois quando Tatsumi mal deu de ombros à porta, esta se voltou a abrir com um grande barulho, como se um relâmpago tivesse caído sobre ela, obrigando-a a abrir.  
  
A moça e seus acompanhantes estavam no mesmo lugar, com suas mãos direita levantadas, como que estivessem fazendo um juramento.  
  
- Tatsumi – disse ela com voz autoritária – no passado, várias vezes você me causou muito sofrimento. Não continue fazendo isso. Tenho que falar com Saori imediatamente.  
  
Seiya e os demais haviam saído da sala ao escutar o estrondo e olhavam a cena próximos a Shun. Tatsumi parou diante da garota altivamente, pensando que era ao menos 30 centímetros mais alto do que ela e de seus acompanhantes. A jovem não se moveu. Fez apenas um gesto como se estivesse abrindo uma cortina e Tatsumi foi arremessado contra a parede.  
  
Hyoga correu em direção ao quarto de Saori, sem dúvida para protegê-la, pois temia que ela fosse atacada. Enquanto isso, os outros ficaram na escada. A garota moveu os olhos até encontrar novamente os de Shun e falou de novo:  
  
- Shun, leve-me até Saori. É muito importante. – Shun se surpreendeu. Como ela sabia o seu nome?  
  
-Diga-me quem é, para que eu possa anunciar você à Saori. – disse Shun.  
  
A menina sorriu.  
  
- Meu nome é Ana. – disse ela.  
  
- Não podem deixa-la passar – disse Tatsumi, levantando-se e lançando-se contra ela. O jovem moreno e o outro fizeram com que Tatsumi voltasse a se chocar contra a parede. Shun baixou o olhar, pois não suportava por mais tempo a profundidade dos olhos de Ana, sentia perdesse dentro deles. Seiya respondeu por Shun:  
  
- Sinto muito, Ana, mas Tatsumi tem razão. Não podemos deixar você passar. Não sabemos quais são as suas verdadeiras intenções. Não se ofenda.  
  
Shun voltou a olhá-la. A menina parecia muito triste. Uma lágrima deslizou pelo seu rosto.  
  
- Não tem problema, Seiya. Você sempre gostou de cumprir com o seu dever. – disse Ana, deixando Seiya perplexo – Porém eu devo cumprir com o meu dever. Eu sinto muito... – disse levantando o seu braço direito, apontando em direção à eles com a palma da sua mão. Os dois jovens que a acompanhavam a imitaram, mas ela fez um gesto negativo com a cabeça e eles baixaram seus braços.  
  
Os quatro cavaleiros de bronze ficaram em posição de defesa. Antes que pudessem fazer algo, um pequeno grito foi escutado por detrás deles. O corpo de Shun estava envolto em um pequeno redemoinho de chamas da cor verde. Ikki saiu correndo em direção ao seu irmão e se surpreendeu enormemente. As chamas esverdeadas não queimavam, mas começaram a elevar Shun do solo.  
  
- Que está fazendo?! – gritou Shun.  
  
Momentos depois, o corpo de Shun estava flutuando no ar, guiado pela mão de Ana e aproximando-se cada vez mais dela, mas Shun já não se movia, nem dizia nada. Tinha perdido os sentidos.  
  
-Deixe-o!! – gritou Ikki.  
  
- Logo veremos – disse Ana. Cerrou a sua mão e Shun desapareceu.  
  
- O que fez com ele?! – gritou Ikki. Ana o olhou nos olhos, cruzando as mãos sobre o peito, mas com a mão direita ainda fechada.  
  
- Eu sinto Ikki, não é o meu desejo fazer mal ao seu irmão... – disse ternamente – Diga à Saori que a espero amanhã no Coliseu. Se ela quiser levar todos os cavaleiros, não me importarei. Mas se quiserem voltar a ver Shun vivo, estejam lá antes do pôr-do-sol. Boa noite – ela deu meia-volta e saiu, seguida pelos dois rapazes.  
  
- Espere! – gritou Seiya, mas só recebeu como resposta o eco de sua voz.  
  
Seiya, Ikki e Shiryu saíram atrás deles, mas não os encontraram. Haviam desaparecido.  
  
A voz de Ana ressonava nas mentes de todos. "Antes do pôr-do-sol". Foram até o quarto de Saori para explicarem o que tinha acontecido. Ela se surpreendeu muito.  
  
- Seu nome me é desconhecido, mas eu sinto que já a tinha visto antes... – disse Seiya.  
  
- Curioso – acrescentou Hyoga – eu estava pensando o mesmo – Ikki fez um gesto afirmativo, concordando com a suspeita dos dois.  
  
- E o que queria? – perguntou Saori.  
  
- Falar com você, senhorita – disse Tatsumi – ela não quis me disser o assunto e eu neguei que ela entrasse. Então ela abriu a porta com um relâmpago e...  
  
- Essa menina tem poderes assombrosos. – interrompeu Seiya – Não queríamos deixar ela passar, pois você poderia correr perigo.  
  
- O que me intriga – disse Shiryu – é que, apesar de seus poderes, não os utilizou para nos tirar do caminho e chegar até Saori... – todos o olharam – Bom, isso é o que um inimigo normal teria feito.  
  
- Admito que tens razão – disse Hyoga.  
  
- E se não é um inimigo, porque ela levou o meu irmão? – disse Ikki, percebendo-se uma certa preocupação no tom de sua voz.  
  
- Não sei Ikki. – disse Hyoga – Mas eu não vi nenhuma maldade em seus olhos. Seus olhos eram bons, eram como os olhos do Shun... – continuou – Era como se quisesse nos ajudar, mas não sabia como.  
  
- Então, o que faremos? – disse Shiryu.  
  
- Não podemos abandonar o Shun. Devemos ir ao Coliseu amanhã. – disse Hyoga.  
  
- Não podem fazer isso!!! – gritou Tatsumi – A senhorita não deve se expor a isso e ainda por cima com a proteção de somente quatro cavaleiros de bronze...  
  
Ikki perdeu a paciência e agarrou Tatsumi pelo colarinho do terno.  
  
Eu já estou cansado de você! Não podemos abandonar o meu irmão!  
  
- Shun não... – Tatsumi começou a falar, mas se corrigiu – é muito difícil proteger a senhorita com APENAS quatro cavaleiros de bronze...  
  
- Eu posso resolver isso... – disse uma voz. Era Kiki, aprendiz de Mú de Áries o que fez com que Tatsumi empalidecesse. Posso pedir ao meu mestre e a Miro de Escorpião que venham.  
  
- Isso será fabuloso, Kiki! – disse Seiya. Minutos depois, os dois cavaleiros dourados apareceram, graças aos poderes telecinéticos de Mú.  
  
- Estou muito intrigado com tudo o que me disseram – disse Mú – Eu os ajudarei.  
  
- E eu – acrescentou Miro.  
  
Todos foram dormir, pois já era muito tarde. Antes de dormir, Seiya orou para que os deuses protegessem Shun de onde quer que estivesse.  
  
CONTINUARÁ. 


	2. CAPÍTULO 2: O BEIJO E A DEUSA

CAPÍTULO 2: O BEIJO E A DEUSA  
  
Quando Shun despertou, se deu conta de que se encontrava deitado em uma cama. Seus braços haviam sido colocados para cima e se sentia incomodado. Tratou de movê-los, mas não conseguiu. Sentiu uma resistência ao redor dos seus pulsos. Seus pés tampouco podiam se mover. Era como se uma corrente invisível o estivesse prendendo pelos tornozelos. Seu tronco e a sua cabeça se moviam com facilidade. Estava claro: Havia sido amarrado com algum laço invisível.  
  
Shun voltou a tentar livrar os seus braços, em vão.  
  
- Bem... Vejo que já despertou – disse uma voz. Shun se voltou para ver quem falava. Era o jovem moreno que acompanhou Ana na noite anterior – Me chamo Nick. Sou o cavaleiro de Teseu. Sei que não entende porque te trazemos até aqui, mas logo descobrirá. Não é nossa intenção causar algum dano em Athena... Fazemos isso pelo seu bem – Shun o encarou. Claro, tudo era para o seu bem... Que tonto acreditaria naquilo?  
  
- Deixe-me. Quero lhe advertir que não terei compaixão... – Shun começou, mas Nick o interrompeu:  
  
- E não poderá. Não pode acender teu cosmos e nem nem usar a sua força: Tudo está guardado – sacou um frasco verde – aqui por ordem de Radamanthys.  
  
- O que disse? – disse Shun, encolerizado.  
  
- Que não pode utilizar seu cosmos, porque eu o aprisionei nesta garrafa, por ordem de Radamanthys.  
  
Por ordem de quem? E onde estava Ana? Shun não acreditaria em nada até que ela lhe explicasse porque queria ver Saori e porque o seqüestrou e lhe roubou seu cosmo.  
  
- Ela virá em um momento – continuou o jovem, como que adivinhando os pensamentos de Shun – Há coisas que deve entender...  
  
Ele foi interrompido, porque a porta se abriu. Por ela entrou Ana, seguida de seu outro acompanhante (o que se parecia com ela) e de outro homem. O jovem moreno empalideceu. Ana entrou com os olhos voltados para o chão. O homem parecia furioso.  
  
- Eu disse que não trouxessem reféns!!! Eu disse que matassem a todos e que me trouxessem Saori Kido!!! – gritava enfurecido, sem deixar de insultar e maldizer a todos. Quando se acalmou um pouco, Ana começou a falar:  
  
- Chegamos a atacar a mansão, como você nos ordenou. A revistamos por completo e descobrimos que Saori não estava lá. Como seus cavaleiros se negavam a dizer onde ela estava, tomamos este – disse apontando em direção a Shun – já que ele é mais pequeno que o seu irmão e este com certeza pressionará a todos para que digam onde Saori está.  
  
Shun se sentia furioso e confundido ao mesmo tempo. A jovem estava mentindo... Eles não revistaram a mansão e sabiam muito bem que Saori estava lá. O homem todavia, pareceu satisfeito com a explicação de Ana.  
  
– Bem, porém espero que a idéia funcione, senão, haverá conseqüências para os três... – saiu batendo com força a porta, mas com um ligeiro sorriso no rosto.  
  
– Idiota... – Nick murmurou entre os dentes  
  
– O que estão planejando? – Shun perguntou de repente. Ana o olhou.  
  
- Vejo que já despertou – disse ela sorrindo – são muitas coisas que explicar, mas agora não...  
  
– Quê? Por que não? – disse Shun.  
  
– Porque temos pressa. Nick, David – disse aos seus companheiros – preparem tudo. Vamos ao Coliseu. – olhou seu relógio – São quatro da tarde. Sairemos em duas horas... – os dois jovens se inclinaram e saíram em silêncio.  
  
– Te direi o que faremos – disse Ana dirigindo-se novamente a Shun – Te levaremos ao Coliseu e te entregaremos a eles em troca de que me deixem falar com Saori.  
  
– É mentira. É uma armadilha. Estão me usando como isca para uma armadilha. – disse Shun.  
  
- O que é mentira é o que eu disse ao homem que esteve aqui agorinha... – disse ela, como se estivesse reprimindo um calafrio – Quero falar com Saori. Tenho que dizer a ela algo importante...  
  
– O que quer falar com ela de tão importante? Por que não me diz e me deixa em liberdade? Assim irei com ela e eu direi... – disse Shun. A menina sorriu.  
  
– Eu sinto, mas não é tão fácil assim – disse, sentando na cama junto a Shun. O jovem cavaleiro pode ver mais de perto a profundidade de seus olhos, que parecia envolve-lo... E logo o despertou.  
  
– Não te entendo... – disse Shun tristemente. Ela o olhou.  
  
- Confia em mim.  
  
- Como?  
  
Ana não respondeu. Ao menos com palavras. Os dois se olharam nos olhos. Ele continuava atado nos pulsos e nos tornozelos com o laço invisível, mas agora conseguira mover seus braços um pouco. Ela se aproximou. Lentamente, as mãos de Ana tocaram o rosto de Shun e seus lábios tocaram os dele. Por sua parte, Shun passou seus dedos entre os cabelos dela. Aquele beijo durou muito tempo. Lágrimas surgiam dos olhos de Ana e caíam sobre o rosto de Shun. Ao mesmo tempo, a mente de Shun se converteu em um turbilhão de idéias. "O que está acontecendo?", "Por que me beija?", "Me ama?", "Se me ama, porque me prendeu assim?", "Por que chora?", "O que está acontecendo comigo?", "Por que eu tenho a sensação de que a conheço e de que eu a amei sempre? ". A jovem separou seus lábios dos dele e limpou as suas lágrimas. Shun notou que estava livre dos elos invisíveis, mas não quis se levantar. A olhou nos olhos que estavam mais belos por conta das lágrimas. Shun tomou o rosto dela com a mão direita e aproximou seu rosto do dela. Ele a beijou desta vez. De novo, outro turbilhão de pensamentos e vozes apareceu na mente de Shun. De repente, o turbilhão desapareceu e Shun voltou a dormir. Ana depositou outro pequeno beijo em seus lábios.  
  
– Doces sonhos, cavaleiro – sussurrou – logo você entenderá... – e deixou o quarto.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
– Como está se sentindo? – Shun, de 10 anos, estava só no quarto dos meninos que viviam na Fundação. Não, não estava só. Havia um menino, Eric, sentado em uma cama, com a sua perna esquerda engessada.  
  
- Bem, obrigado. É só uma pequena torção, nada grave – disse Eric, sorrindo para o seu amigo – Não sei o que teria acontecido se Ikki e os outros não tivessem chegado a tempo... – Shun baixou a vista e Eric se interrompeu – O que foi?  
  
- Tudo foi minha culpa – disse Shun – Não teriam te machucado se eu fosse mais forte.  
  
– Oh, vamos, não é para tanto... – interrompeu Eric – Não te preocupe. Verá que num dia destes, eles se arrependerão... E talvez será você que dará uma lição neles.  
  
Shun pode ver que Eric tinha dificuldade para respirar e que fazia gestos de dor, ainda que não gemesse. Ele oprimia o flanco com força.  
  
– Espere – disse Shun – acho que quebraram uma costela sua – e falando isto, passou sua mão pelo peito do amigo e seu tato detectou algo... Que definitivamente não era uma costela quebrada. Eric empurrou a mão de Shun.  
  
– Não se atreva a me tocar! – disse muito irado, mas já era tarde demais. Shun tinha compreendido: Eric na verdade era uma menina.  
  
– Quê...?! – Shun começou a perguntar, mas a menina começou a chorar.  
  
– Eu te suplico, Shun, te suplico! Não diga nada. – disse entre soluços. Shun a abraçou. Era a primeira vez que tinha que consolar alguém.  
  
– Não chore... Eu prometo que não direi nada... – disse.  
  
– Te... Te agradeço... – disse ela – Me chamo Érika. Ninguém sabe que... Sou mulher, até agora. Já estou... Crescendo e logo não poderei ocultar... Mais.  
  
- E por que quer se tornar um cavaleiro?  
  
– Não quero ser um cavaleiro. Quando me mandarem para o local definitivo de treinamento eu fugirei no caminho. É a única escapatória que tenho. Se me levam ao orfanato com as outras meninas, nunca mais poderei escapar... Quero voltar a ver o meu irmão – disse, limpando as suas lágrimas com a manga da camisa. Shun beijou sua bochecha e a abraçou outra vez.  
  
– Érika – disse Shun com muita seriedade – eu juro que guardarei teu segredo ainda que isso me custe a vida.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
O pôr-do-sol se aproximava. Os cavaleiros de bronze se dirigiam ao Coliseu, seguidos por Saori e os dois cavaleiros dourados: Mú e Miro.  
  
O coração de Seiya batia com força. Não sabia o que iria acontecer. Hyoga rogava mentalmente aos deuses que seu amigo estivesse bem. A mente de Shiryu estava em branco. Ikki pensava que se tivessem feito algo contra o seu irmão, o mais puro de todos os cavaleiros, ele o vingaria rápida e terrivelmente.  
  
Já no Coliseu, todos rodeavam Saori. Logo apareceu uma nuvem branca diante deles. Quando a nuvem se dispersou, apareceu Ana. Saori e Mú fizeram uma exclamação de assombro.  
  
– Saori – disse Ana – necessito falar à você algo muito importante.  
  
– Primeiro cumpra a sua promessa! – gritou Ikki. Ana sorriu.  
  
- Teu irmão está aqui. – disse, mostrando a mão fechada – Antes minha morte que deixar que algo de mal lhe acontecesse. Deixe-me falar. Tenho pouco tempo e os inimigos já estão suspeitando.  
  
– Fala então. – disse Saori, aproximando-se dela.  
  
– Mas Saori... – disse Seiya, porém Mú o interrompeu.  
  
- Não, deixe-a...  
  
– Saori, tenho que lhe advertir... Um novo inimigo se aproxima... E é mais poderoso que os antecessores. Ele está reunindo vários deuses e cavaleiros para te atacar... – fez uma pausa e continuou – Deve se refugiar novamente e logo, no Santuário grego, tendo a proteção dos cavaleiros dourados – olhou para Miro e Mú.  
  
– E quem é esse inimigo? – perguntou Saori.  
  
– Não posso dizer o seu nome – disse tristemente – mas te direi isto: Estou destinada a me unir a ele... – disse baixando os olhos – Refugia-te no Santuário, para que esteja a salvo dele.  
  
Saori o olhou, mas deu um sorriso e falou:  
  
– Assim será feito.  
  
– Uma deusa quer te ajudar, mas não tem cavaleiros – disse Ana – sem dúvida, ela chegará em seu auxílio quando for necessário. Tenha muito cuidado, Athena.  
  
– Obrigada. – respondeu Saori – Agora, devolva meu cavaleiro.  
  
Ana abriu sua mão direita. Um turbilhão saiu de sua mão e ao desaparecer, um jovem de cabelos verdes apareceu, inconsciente, apoiado em David e Nick, ambos vestindo armaduras. Ana beijou sua testa e lhe disse:  
  
– Desperta, cavaleiro. – e os olhos de Shun se abriram.  
  
Shun sorriu ao ver de novo seu irmão e seus amigos e se recebeu um abraço de Seiya, Shiryu e Hyoga... Ikki suspirou aliviado.  
  
– Isto é seu – disse Nick, entregando a garrafa verde – pode abrir.  
  
Assim fez Shun. Sentiu uma brisa fresca no rosto e viu a constelação de Andrômeda brilhando de novo no céu da noite.  
  
– Obrigado – disse Shun. A armadura de Andrômeda chegou até ele e cobriu o corpo do seu cavaleiro que sorriu.  
  
– Que comovente... – disse uma voz detrás de Ana, fazendo com que ela empalidecesse. Um cavaleiro com uma armadura negra chegou.  
  
– Quem é esse homem? – perguntou Seiya.  
  
- É Gaspar de Minotauro – disse Ana – foi enviado por...  
  
Não terminou a frase, pois foi interrompida pelos ataques dos cavaleiros de bronze. Porém nem os meteoros de Seiya, nem o pó de diamantes de Hyoga, a fúria do dragão de Shiryu, as correntes de Andrômeda de Shun ou a ilusão fantasma de Ikki o feriu.  
  
Gaspar de Minotauro contra atacou com seu "fio de Ariadne", que se enroscou ao redor dos pescoços dos cavaleiros de bronze, asfixiando-os. Mú havia criado uma barreira para proteger Saori, o contemplava horrorizada.  
  
– Deixe-os! – gritou Saori – Leve-me se é isso... – mas Ana a interrompeu.  
  
– Nem pensar – disse e com o dedo indicador cortou os fios.  
  
– Não é tão leal como o Amo acreditou, menina – disse o cavaleiro dirigindo- se até Ana – agora duvido que sejas digna dele. Você o traiu e deve morrer. Logo seguirá Saori e seus cavaleiros.  
  
– Primeiro terá que passar pelo meu cadáver antes de toca-la – disse David, interpondo-se entre ele e Ana.  
  
– Tua irmã não necessita da sua proteção – disse despeitadamente – assim que sair daqui – o golpeou, fazendo com que ele caísse aos pés de Miro.  
  
– Nick – disse Ana – una-se a eles. Usarei meu poder para ajuda-los.  
  
– Mas... – disse Nick, porém Ana insistiu.  
  
– Veja. Não temos tempo a perder. Eu prometi à minha irmã Athena que a protegeria – disse, começando a acender seu cosmo.  
  
– Quê? – Shun escutara o que Ana tinha dito – Você é a...?  
  
– Pode começar a se despedir deste mundo, deusa! – gritou Gaspar, enquanto elevava o seu cosmo.  
  
– Deusa? – Shun perguntou a si mesmo.  
  
– Em teus sonhos – disse ela, enquanto Nick, David e os cavaleiros de bronze se protegiam atrás do muro feito por Mú.  
  
Os dois cosmos se chocaram, provocando uma grande explosão.  
  
– Nãooo, irmã!!!! – gritou David.  
  
Entre os escombros e os restos da explosão, Ana não escutava a mais nada. Estava de frente ao seu oponente que caiu ao chão.  
  
– Te arrependerá – disse Gaspar, ferido de morte, agonizando – o Senhor das trevas te encontrará. E te destruirá!!! – e caiu morto.  
  
Ana o olhou orgulhosamente, mas suspirou e caiu ao solo também.  
  
– Irmã!!! – gritou David. Shiryu tomou o pulso da garota.  
  
– Muito rápido. E demasiadamente débil – disse.  
  
Mú a tomou nos braços e a levou.  
  
- Eu cuidarei dela – disse a Saori – como antes...  
  
– Como antes? O que quer dizer? – perguntou Seiya, mas Mú não lhe respondeu. Simplesmente se afastou e desapareceu.  
  
– Não morra, deusa... – sussurrou Shun e uma lágrima escorreu pelo seu rosto.  
  
CONTINUARÁ... 


	3. CAPÍTULO 3: PERSÉFONE E ÉRIKA

CAPÍTULO 3: PERSÉFONE E ÉRIKA  
  
Saori seguiu o conselho da deusa e imediatamente se transferiu ao Santuário grego para ser protegida pelos cavaleiros de ouro. Seus cavaleiros de bronze a acompanharam.  
  
O coração de Shun batia com força enquanto passaram pela casa de Áries, porém esta não deu sinais da presença de Mú... Ou de alguém mais. Passou em silêncio, por cada uma das 12 casas, até chegar ao templo de Athena, onde Saori ficaria.  
  
Uma vez que Saori se instalou em seu aposento, os cavaleiros de bronze regressaram à Fundação, onde seguiriam suas vidas a menos que Athena os chamassem para lutar.  
  
O outono começava a refrescar as noites de verão e a vida dos cavaleiros havia regressado à normalidade, exceto a de Shun, que seguia triste e melancólico. Uma semana depois, Mú chegou na Fundação com a jovem deusa. Colocaram-na em na cama do antigo quarto de Saori, a cobriram com mantas, fecharam as cortinas e saíram em silêncio do quarto. Antes de sair, Mú beijou o rosto da jovem.  
  
- Melhorará – disse Mú – já passou o pior. Só necessita descansar, porque seu corpo ainda não aprendeu a manejar um cosmo tão poderoso...  
  
– Mú você já a conhecia? – perguntou Seiya e Shun levantou sua vista, como se interessado.  
  
– Sim. O senhor Kido a mandou à Grécia para que eu pudesse lhe ensinar a... – respondeu Mú.  
  
- Ela... esteve no orfanato?  
  
– Não sei Shun – disse Mú – não sei nada de seu passado. O senhor Kido a mandou para que eu a ensinasse a se proteger. – baixou os olhos – Logo soube que ela é a reencarnação de uma deusa.  
  
- De que deusa?  
  
- De Perséfone, a deusa da noite, do inverno e do sonho. – disse Mú – Mas basta de conversas. Athena pediu para que vocês a cuidem e a protejam.  
  
– Seu desejo é uma ordem para mim – disse Seiya. Hyoga e Shiryu assentiram. Shun murmurou um "sim".  
  
Mú sorriu.  
  
– Bem. Devem deixa-la dormir e de preferência que nunca a deixem só. Cuidem muito bem dela, pois ela é muito querida para mim. Que os deuses os protejam. – e se retirou.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Shun entrou no quarto que havia pertencido a Saori e onde passava agora a maior parte de seu tempo.  
  
A jovem se tornava ainda menor em uma cama tão grande. Cochilava. Seu rosto estava um pouco corado e uma lágrima havia deslizado pela sua face. Shun a observou. Respirava regularmente. Ele tomou sua mão direita e tratou de tomar seu pulso com o dedo polegar e sentiu o pulsar muito forte e rápido.  
  
- Shun – ela sussurrou sem abrir os olhos – não é assim. Está tomando o seu próprio pulso. Ela guiou seus dedos médio e indicador e mostrou como se fazia. Agora sentia o pulso normal. – Sentiu? – abriu os olhos e sorriu. Shun sorriu melancólico. – O que tens?  
  
– É uma deusa – disse Shun, ainda que titubeando – por que não me disse? – e ela suspirou debilmente.  
  
- Mú me disse que devia guardar isso em segredo – disse – não faz nenhuma diferença...  
  
– Claro que tem – disse ele – deveria ter cavaleiros para que lhe protegessem e... – porém ele se interrompeu ao ver que ela sacudia sua cabeça debilmente.  
  
– Não, Shun, sou a noite e o inverno. Eu não sou indispensável para ninguém. Em compensação, Saori é a luz, a paz e a sabedoria. Ela é quem deve ser protegida.  
  
– Mas... – Shun começou, mas Seiya entrou para deixar um copo de leite.  
  
- Olá, como se sente?  
  
– Bem, Seiya, obrigada – respondeu ela.  
  
– Alegro-me... Espero que goste... – disse, indicando o copo.  
  
- Agradeço-te...  
  
– Não é nada. Vou jantar. Nos vemos – e saiu.  
  
Os dois jovens ficaram em silêncio outra vez, sozinhos.  
  
- Shun – disse ela – algo perturba o seu coração. Diga-me.  
  
- É que... – disse ele, titubeando novamente – você disse... que nosso inimigo... bem... que era teu destino unir-se a ele e...  
  
- Bom – disse ela também um pouco triste – Mú disse que era o meu destino. Mas também disse que cada qual faz seu próprio destino e... Shun... na verdade eu...  
  
Não acabou a frase, porque Shun havia se sentado na borda da cama, tal como ela havia feito antes; inclinou-se até ela e beijou delicadamente seus lábios, como que temendo magoa-la. Se separaram e sorriram.  
  
– Não deveríamos fazer isto... – disse ela.  
  
– Você começou... – disse Shun.  
  
- Shun, meu coração não está de acordo com o meu destino...  
  
Ela, que ainda estava esgotada, caiu em um doce sono. Shun beijou seus lábios de novo...  
  
– Deusa, não importa o que faça, lutarei contra o destino se for necessário... – sussurrou e em uma poltrona, caiu em um profundo sono...  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Érika e Shun entraram na Fundação, com o resto dos meninos, quando Tatsumi chegou como de costume, desta vez acompanhado de Jabu. Parecia furioso.  
  
– Eric! Onde está Eric? – gritou.  
  
Érika se encheu de coragem e deu um passo à frente.  
  
– Aqui – disse.  
  
– Tragam-no. – ordenou. Dois homens de paletó a levantaram do solo e a arrastaram para onde estava Tatsumi. Todos os olhavam com crescente curiosidade e Jabu sorria satisfeito. Shun o olhou com angustia.  
  
– Assim está certo. – disse enquanto a encarava – Queria se passar por corajosa, menina? – todos fizeram uma exclamação de assombro e Shun sentiu medo. Os homens não a soltavam e ela forçava e se retorcia inutilmente para se libertar.  
  
– Soltem-me!!!... – gritava. Tatsumi lhe deu uma bofetada e a agarrou pelo pescoço.  
  
– Por que está aqui, menina? Você não sabe que aqui só os homens podem treinar? – perguntou.  
  
– Isso não te importa – gritou Érika, enchendo-se de coragem. Recebeu outro golpe.  
  
– Vejo que se acha muito corajosa. Já veremos. Talvez se eu tirar isso... – disse, começando a levantar a sua camisa. Ela empalideceu e sem poder evitar, começou a chorar.  
  
Shun olhava tudo isso assustado. Shun sentiu que Shiryu correu de seu lado e o choro de Érika o tirou de seu assombro. Pela primeira vez em sua vida, a ira venceu seu medo e a compaixão ao seu instinto pacifista.  
  
– Deixe-a em paz! – gritou, adiantando-se e pondo-se frente a ele. Tatsumi começou a rir.  
  
– Olha quem te defende... o mais fraco... – e empurrou Shun. Este se enojou e se dirigiu aos homens que a seguravam, os golpeou e os atirou ao chão. Um murmúrio de admiração encheu o lugar.  
  
Shun a tomou pela mão e correu. Depois de um certo tempo, chegaram a um corredor que terminava em uma porta... cerrada com chave.  
  
– Estamos encurralados – disse Shun em voz baixa.  
  
Chegaram Tatsumi e seus homens, seguidos de Ikki, Seiya e Hyoga.  
  
Shun, apesar do medo que sentia, ficou na frente de Érika, protegendo-a de Tatsumi.  
  
– Para o lado, Shun. Estou avisando... – disse sacando uma vara. Shun não se moveu, nem deu mostras de que se moveria.  
  
– Bem, você procurou... – e começou a golpear Shun, que lhe deu de ombros. Shun cerrava os olhos a cada golpe dado, mas não se movia. Érika o abraçou e começou a chorar outra vez.  
  
- Basta – disse entre lágrimas – deixe-o. É a mim que vocês querem...  
  
Tatsumi não parou até que Ikki se enfureceu e se colocou entre seu irmão e ele. Seiya e Hyoga também se colocaram junto a Ikki. Érika abraçava Shun e o cobria com suas lágrimas. Tatsumi se enfureceu.  
  
– Bem – disse – tenho para todos... – porém a voz de um ancião o deteve. Era o senhor Kido, acompanhado de Saori e Shiryu.  
  
– Mas senhor, foi descoberto que um dos jovens é uma mulher... – alegou Tatsumi.  
  
– Obrigado Tatsumi, mas isso não é razão para golpea-los. Deixe-me falar com ela. Pode se retirar.  
  
– Sim, senhor – e foi, se maldizendo.  
  
Érika ainda abraçava Shun com todas as suas forças e chorava assustada.  
  
– Vá, menina, o senhor Kido é bom. Não te fará mal... – Shun lhe falou docemente. O senhor Kido a olhou e sorriu.  
  
– Venha menina. Se você se sentir melhor, Saori lhe acompanhará – Saori, de quase 14 anos, sorriu e afirmou com a cabeça. O senhor Kido olhou para Shun e lhe disse – Shun, espere aqui por alguns minutos, sim?  
  
Shun afirmou com a cabeça e Érika desapareceu atrás do senhor Kido e Saori.  
  
Ikki olhou seu irmão ferido. Não podia crer no que acabava de se suceder.  
  
– Shun, que...? – porém o rosto de seu irmão menor evitou que terminasse de perguntar – oh, Shun não me olhe assim... não farão nada com você... nem com ela.  
  
Shun se sentou no chão, próximo a porta. Seus amigos o imitaram.  
  
Depois de um tempo, Saori acenou com a cabeça.  
  
- Shun, meu avô quer falar contigo.  
  
Shun entrou. Viu a sua amiga, que já não chorava, sentada em frente à mesa do escritório. O senhor Kido lhe pediu que ele lhe dissesse o que havia passado. Assim o fez, sem omitir o detalhe de que conhecia o segredo de Érika. Ao final de seu relato, o senhor Kido sorriu.  
  
– Fizeste bem, Shun. Teu amigo Shiryu me procurou, porque sabia que este assunto poderia terminar mal. Érika sairá em uma hora. Saori e eu vamos providenciar tudo. Deixaremos vocês a sós para que possam se despedir. Vamos, filha... – disse e saiu do escritório, seguido por Saori.  
  
Érika e Shun ficaram em silêncio por um instante.  
  
– Eu lamento – disse Érika, olhando as feridas de Shun – não foi minha intenção... isto não devia acontecer... eu... – mas Shun acenou negativamente com a cabeça.  
  
- Não é nada.  
  
– Te agradeço... me defendeu... e guardou meu segredo.  
  
– Eu prometi, Érika – lhe disse e a abraçou. Sentiu seu ombro molhado de lágrimas novamente.  
  
- É meu melhor amigo... – disse – eu te... quero...  
  
Shun a olhou. Deu-lhe um pequeno beijo em seus lábios, mas logo parou e se envergonhou, assustado com o seu próprio atrevimento. Para ela, não pareceu mal, uma vez que sorriu. Shun se animou e a beijou de novo. Apesar de serem dois meninos de 10 anos, apesar de que não sabiam muitas coisas, faziam apenas o que o coração lhes ditava.  
  
- Não quero que vá, Érika.  
  
- Eu tampouco quero ir, Shun, mas é necessário. Não estarei muito longe. Te prometo que algum dia voltaremos a nos ver e...  
  
– Talvez... – disse Shun pouco convencido. Não queria, mas as lágrimas começaram a sair de seus olhos. Ela se levantou.  
  
- Você me fez uma promessa e a cumpriu. Eu te farei outra: algum dia voltaremos a nos ver... eu não te esquecerei, assem como você não vai me esquecer...  
  
- Não te esquecerei nunca...  
  
O senhor Kido entrou. Shun queria beija-la mais uma vez, porém se despediu dela com um abraço.  
  
- Nunca te esquecerei, princesa...  
  
E desde que Érika saiu de lá, ele não voltou a vê-la.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Shun despertou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas...  
  
Não havia esquecido Érika, mas também amava Ana. Recordou seu primeiro beijo e sorriu. Talvez havia sido só um amor de criança e talvez Érika já teria até se casado... Quem sabe?  
  
O jovem cavaleiro olhou a deusa, que dormia. Seus cabelos negros adornavam seu rosto tranqüilo. Uma doce paz encheu o coração de Shun. Voltou a se encostar na poltrona e o sono o envolveu.  
  
Às três da manhã, a mansão estremeceu e os cavaleiros despertaram. Uma janela se abriu e a casa se encheu de sons de cânticos. Cantos femininos. Cantos lúgubres. Seiya, Ikki, Hyoga e Shiryu saíram de seus quartos para o corredor. Os cantos eram provenientes de...  
  
– Lá em cima! – gritou Seiya.  
  
Os quatro subiram as escadas e correram para o quarto de Saori. Conforme iam subindo, os sons se tornavam mais claros, mais compreensíveis.  
  
– 'Perséfone... Perséfone...' – o som também continha exclamações de dor de Shun... e gritos de mulher...  
  
- Oh, não – disse Shiryu – são as sirenes. Vieram atrás da deusa!  
  
Chegaram até a porta e a abriram.  
  
Havia nove mulheres com armaduras cinzas e mascaradas. Um enorme par de asas surgia das costa de cada uma. Três voavam pelo céu. Quatro atacavam Shun, enquanto duas levantavam a jovem, que não tinha forças para se defender.  
  
– Deixem-me... soltem-me!! – gemia debilmente.  
  
– Vejam – disse a maior – chegaram justo a tempo para se despedirem da deusa Perséfone.  
  
– Ana! – gritou Shun, tentando de se soltar das quatro sirenes que o prendiam e soltavam descargas em seu corpo através de suas afiadas garras.  
  
– Ana? – riu uma sirene – Ahahahaha!!! Fez muito mal em não dizer o verdadeiro nome que os mortais te deram, deusa. Porém já não importa. Agora só será a deusa Perséfone, a esposa do Senhor das trevas.  
  
– Não, nunca... soltem-me!!! – disse ela.  
  
As duas sirenes que erguiam a deusa entre seus braços começaram a se elevarem do solo.  
  
– Deixem-na – ordenou Seiya. A sirene riu.  
  
– Escute cavaleiro. É o destino dela e ela partirá conosco... Agora se despede de seus amigos, Érika!  
  
Shun abriu os olhos.  
  
– Érika? – disse e a deusa assentiu tristemente.  
  
As duas sirenes saíram voando pela janela.  
  
– Érika!! – gritou Shun, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas e ainda se esforçando para que as bruxas o libertassem. Uma sirene pôs sua garra no rosto de Shun e lhe deu mais uma descarga. Shun deu um grito de dor e caiu ao chão desmaiado.  
  
As sete que restavam saíram pela janela, empreendendo vôo. Ao longe se escutavam os seus cantos...  
  
-'Perséfone...Perséfone...' 


	4. CAPÍTULO 4: A MELANCOLIA DE SHUN

CAPÍTULO 4: A MELANCOLIA DE SHUN  
  
Shun despertou com uma horrível enxaqueca. Todo o seu corpo doía. Abriu os olhos e viu tudo como que borrado. Piscou os olhos. Dois pontos roxos em um fundo cor de pele. Não compreendeu. Piscou os olhos outra vez e compreendeu. O rosto aliviado e ao mesmo tempo triste de Mú apareceu em sua frente.  
  
– Não sabes o muito que me tranqüiliza por ter despertado, cavaleiro – ele falou.  
  
– Shun – disse Seiya atrás de Mú – que alegria!  
  
Todos o olhavam com alívio, como se ele tivesse ficado quase a ponto de morrer ou algo parecido. Shun tentou sorrir, mas o olhar triste de Mú...  
  
Shun recordou tudo. As mulheres-ave chegaram no meio da noite. Cantavam docemente uma canção cuja letra era somente uma palavra: Perséfone. E apesar de seus horríveis aspectos, a magia das vozes sinistras enfeitiçaram o corpo de Shun... obrigando-o a abrir a janela do quarto... as nove entraram... tomaram a jovem deusa... o desespero que sentiu ao vê-las levando Ana fez com que o feitiço se rompesse. Lutou contra elas. Derrubou três. Duas delas se agarraram à Perséfone, enquanto as quatro que restavam atacaram Shun com as suas garras, como se fossem eletrodos. Sentia as queimaduras da eletricidade que corria no seu corpo. Gritou, para que seus amigos o ajudassem... para evitar que a levassem... viu seus amigos e o seu irmão que chegaram a lutar... porém já era demasiado tarde. Logo, a maior havia chamado a sua deusa... mas não podia ser... Érika... e ela havia dito que sim....  
  
Uma lágrima caiu pelo seu rosto caindo logo em seguida para o seu peito.  
  
– Oh, Shun – disse Hyoga – acaba de recordar. – Shun assentiu.  
  
– Shun – disse Mú – Érika foi a menina que Kido enviou para que eu a ensinasse a se proteger... a reencarnação da deusa Perséfone. Olha – disse, abrindo uma cortina. Uma exclamação de admiração escapou de seus lábios. Uma terrível nevasca caía – a ausência dela está provocando um grandioso inverno.  
  
– Ela está...? – Shun começou a perguntar, mas as palavras ficaram engasgadas em sua garganta.  
  
– Está com vida, mas está muito longe daqui, onde nenhum outro ser vivo pode chegar. As sirenes levaram ela para um tenebroso lugar.  
  
- Shiryu disse que essas mulheres eram sirenes – disse Seiya – o que é isso Mú?  
  
- Nos tempos mitológicos, as sirenes eram ninfas – disse Mú – Eram nove ninfas encarregadas de acompanhar a jovem deusa Perséfone, enquanto ela passeava em um jardim na Terra. Um deus se apaixonou por ela e um dia se aproximou desse jardim. Aproveitando que as ninfas estavam distraídas ele a levou para o seu mundo para fazer dela sua rainha. A mãe de Perséfone converteu as ninfas em sirenes: mulheres com corpo de aves, para que buscassem a sua filha. Porém as malvadas sirenes se uniram ao deus que fazia Perséfone prisioneira. E o inverno finalmente chegou ao mundo.  
  
– Meu mestre me contou que nove deusas, as Musas, combateram e venceram as sirenes e as obrigaram a viver em uma ilha – disse Shiryu – onde se dedicaram a cantar para atrair os navios e fazê-los chocar contra as rochas. O poder mais terrível de uma sirene está na sua voz...  
  
– E o que aconteceu à Perséfone? – perguntou Hyoga.  
  
– Casou-se com o deus – disse Mú – passava um tempo com ele, no inverno e no outono e um tempo na terra junto à sua mãe para que existisse a primavera e o verão.  
  
- Quem? – perguntou Shun – Com que deus?  
  
-Hades- respondeu tristemente Mú. Todos se surpreenderam.  
  
– Mas meu mestre disse que Athena o havia vencido e que tinha selado sua alma faz anos... – disse Shiryu.  
  
- Sim, eu sei. Tudo isto é muito suspeito. Mas a presença das sirenes só significa uma coisa: algo estranho está acontecendo no reino dos mortos e por isso Athena está sendo protegida pelos cavaleiros dourados...  
  
– E o que faremos agora? – disse Seiya.  
  
- Nada – respondeu Mú – Athena ordenou para que vocês nem cheguem perto do Santuário e que nem pensem em ir, pois poderão atrair mais problemas...  
  
– Não poderemos buscar Perséfone, quer dizer... – murmurou Shun.  
  
- Sem essa – disse Seiya, levantando seu punho – Saori ordenou para que a gente protegesse Ana e sendo assim, temos que ajuda-la.  
  
– Ela não tem cavaleiros para defende-la – acrescentou Hyoga.  
  
- Eu sei – disse Mú, entristecido – já lhes disse que nada pode entrar no mundo dos mortos com vida mas sim, morto – acrescentou, levantando o olhar – e uma vez morto, estará então completamente submetido à vontade de Hades.  
  
– E como a levarão viva até o reino dos mortos? – perguntou Shiryu.  
  
– Já disse à vocês – disse Mú pacientemente – Hades permitiu que ela entrasse com vida porque a necessita... o que está fazendo, Shun?  
  
Shun estava se levantando, mas um terrível mal estar o impediu de que ao menos se sentasse na cama e seus companheiros o obrigaram a encostasse novamente.  
  
- Está muito debilitado. Não deveria se levantar – disse Mú – Athena necessita de vocês neste momento. Não creiam que são os únicos que se preocupam com ela, porque... – se interrompeu – Algo maligno está acontecendo e devemos estar todos preparados para o que estar por vir. Shun – disse voltando-se a ele – não te aflijas. Hades sabe muito bem que sua vida depende da de Perséfone, ainda que ela não o ame. Não a maltratará nem a obrigará para que ela o ame... ó que ela fique com ele – uma lágrima escorreu pelo rosto de Mú, mesmo percebendo que todos o olhavam intrigados e com uma única indagação em suas mentes "Por que Mú chora?" - Sinto muito – disse passando a mão pelo seu rosto afim de secar as lágrimas – tenho que ir agora. Que os deuses os protejam...  
  
****  
  
Passaram vários meses. Shun se sentia mais deprimido do que nunca. Não só havia perdido a mulher que amava pela segunda vez... agora estava sozinho na Fundação.  
  
Shiryu finalmente voltou aos Cinco Picos de Rosan para tentar enxergar novamente através dos conhecimentos de seu mestre e de Shunrei. Seiya estava vagando por Atenas, pois não queria mais ficar distante de Saori... principalmente depois de tudo o que aconteceu com Perséfone. Hyoga havia se retirado à Sibéria, afim de visitar sua mãe que repousava no fundo do lago congelado, mais precisamente no interior do navio que afundou com ela a bordo... Ikki... não sabia onde estava... sempre aparecia e desaparecia ao seu bel prazer...  
  
Shun estava em sua cama... se levantou e abriu a cortina... a nevasca já tinha acabado... o mundo finalmente havia se acostumado com a ausência de Perséfone...  
  
A noite estava tão bela como... como os cabelos de Érika...  
  
Shun se encostou no parapeito da janela... algo saiu de sua camisa e estava pendurado em seu pescoço... o amuleto de sua mãe... Shun o olhou. Desprendeu a corrente e o tomou entre as suas mãos... e recordou outro momento de sua infância...  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Érika, com seus cabelos negros mais curtos que os dele, despenteada e com o seu rosto sujo de terra e suor, olhava a noite junto com ele e lhe sorria.  
  
- Gosto das estrelas...  
  
- Olha, eu tenho uma – disse Shun – foi um presente da minha mãe...  
  
- É muito bonito, Shun, mas...  
  
- O que foi?  
  
- Nada, mas acho que já tinha visto esse amuleto...  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Érika... não podia tira-la de sua cabeça... onde estaria agora? Será que Mú estava certo em dizer que ela estaria a salvo?  
  
Alguém o chamou na porta... quem poderia ser a estas horas? Aborrecido, desceu as escadas e colocou a mão na maçaneta da porta... recordou que a havia visto aparecer por essa mesma porta há vários meses... permaneceu pensativo até que uma série de golpes dadas na porta o apressou para abri- la... um jovem apareceu... Shun o reconheceu de imediato... era David, o irmão de Érika.  
  
– Shun – disse – nunca tive a oportunidade de agradecer à você pelo que fez à minha irmã... não só agora, como também quando eram crianças... ela falava muito de você e... bem, ela queria que recebestes isto... – disse, tirando do seu bolso um pequeno anel. Era tão pequeno que apenas cabia no dedo mindinho de Shun. Quando o aproximou para vê-lo melhor, percebeu que o anel tinha a forma de uma estrela rodeada por um círculo... era igual ao... David deu meia volta e saiu...  
  
- Espera!! – disse Shun. David voltou – Onde conseguiu este...?  
  
– Foi um presente de minha mãe para ela – e saiu caminhando.  
  
Shun entrou e se dirigiu ao seu quarto, mais triste do que nunca. Contemplou o pequeno anel que tinha em sua mão... tirou o amuleto de sua mãe, que no momento estava guardado no seu bolso e o olhou... os comparou... eram totalmente iguais... exceto... "seu para sempre"... "sua para sempre"... espremeu o anel e o amuleto contra seu peito e por fim, guardou o anel no bolso de sua camisa.  
  
Shun elevou a mão direita até a cabeça, como se esta doesse muito... o amuleto em forma de estrela ainda estava pendurado em sua mão... suas lágrimas escorreram pelo seu rosto... já estava farto de chorar... porém... por que tudo aquilo estava acontecendo com ele? Havia perdido seus pais desde pequeno... o separaram de sua amiga quando ele ainda era menino... o separaram de seu irmão... seu irmão voltou transformado e odioso... e quando finalmente havia reencontrado o amor de sua vida... maldito destino!  
  
Recostou-se na cama. Pôs suas mãos atrás de sua cabeça, enquanto olhava as estrelas através da janela... a constelação de Andrômeda brilhava com mais intensidade... ... como se quisesse consolar seu cavaleiro... Shun quase sentia Érika aproximar seus lábios dos dele... cruzou os braços... não, não deveria pensar no pior... talvez uma memória feliz pudesse ajudar... algum sonho... porém, também recordou que não havia sonhado desde aquele dia em que as 9 sirenes haviam levado a sua deusa de seu lado...  
  
O sol havia se posto há poucos instantes... e Shun estava a vários dias sem dormir...  
  
Sem poder imaginar outra coisa, Shun uniu as suas mãos e rezou:  
  
– Perséfone, não sei se é bom ou mal amar a uma deusa da forma como eu amo você. Desde que você se foi, minha vida está inserida no vazio... pois não sei se é bom ou mal... Só tenho uma petição: se está bem, envia-me um sinal.  
  
Shun cerrou os olhos e um doce sono o envolveu...  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
...Shun treinava com todos os meninos da Fundação. Seiya e os demais estavam ficando cada vez mais fortes, mas ele... Tatsumi o odiava, talvez pelo incidente em que ele defendeu a menina... ainda que se lembrasse daquele dia, ele o chamava de covarde... exceto na frente de Ikki... Tatsumi os chamam para que participassem do sorteio que indicaria o local onde eles terminariam o treinamento... "Ilha da Rainha da Morte"... Ikki se ofereceu para ir em seu lugar, apesar de que Shun tivesse lhe suplicado para que não o fizesse... O senhor Kido apareceu com Saori e uma menina menor os acompanhavam, e o senhor Kido permitiu que Ikki trocasse de lugar com o seu irmão. Ikki se foi... O senhor Kido também saiu, seguido de Saori e da menina, que olhou para trás e dedicou um sorriso a Shun... tinha cabelos muito compridos, encaracolados e negros, da mesma cor que os seus olhos... Shun viu ela distanciar-se...  
  
...Shun dormia no alojamento dos meninos na Fundação. O quarto estava quase vazio. Todos haviam ido embora, incluindo Hyoga, Shiryu e seu irmão Ikki. Só restavam Seiya e ele. Se sentia triste e só: sua melhor amiga, Érika, retirou-se da Fundação por ser mulher há cerca de dois anos... e seu irmão havia embarcado à Ilha da Rainha da Morte em seu lugar... Seiya iria no dia seguinte à Grécia e ele seria levado à Ilha de Andrômeda... caiu então em um sonho intranqüilo...  
  
...Sem querer e ainda sonhando, abriu os olhos um pouco... uma menina de sua idade estava em sua frente... com um vestido branco, parecido com os vestidos que Saori usa, ainda que não tão fino e nem tão amplo... Shun tinha muito sono e não se atrevia a abrir totalmente os olhos... a menina lhe sorria...  
  
...Ela se pôs de joelhos junto à cama... e uma paz invadiu seu coração... a menina começou a passar os dedos pelos cabelos de Shun, que não perguntou, mais caiu em um sono profundo... só sentiu um pequeno beijo em seus lábios...  
  
...Érika, vestida de branco, lhe dizia docemente: "Não chores mais. Não estou tão longe como pensa. Só porque não pode me ver? Sempre estive mais perto de você do que imagina, mas não me reconhece. Prometo-te que voltaremos a nos ver novamente, se protegeres Athena..."  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Shun despertou e sorriu.  
  
– Obrigado, Perséfone... não chorarei mais por você... – e pôs sua mão sobre seu coração.  
  
Shun voltou para a cama... o sonho mudou...  
  
...Shun era um bebê. Sorria. Seu irmão Ikki o contemplava. Shun estirava seus bracinhos para alcançar Ikki... Um segundo depois, Ikki não estava mais, mas Shun não estava só... uma menina de cabelos negros e lisos o contemplava com ternura...  
  
Levantou-se e se dirigiu até a janela. Contemplou as estrelas com calma. O amanhecer ainda estava longe...  
  
Porém, algo chamou sua atenção no céu...  
  
– Algo está acontecendo no Santuário! – pensou – Devo partir imediatamente!  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Enquanto isso, no Santuário...  
  
Mú se encontrava no Santuário, vigiando a casa de Áries. Também ele contemplava o céu... e recordava sobre Érika...  
  
- "Mú, por que aquelas meninas tem que usar máscaras?  
  
- Por que elas serão amazonas. É assim que tem que ser... todas as mulheres do Santuário, em treinamento ou não, devem usar máscaras...  
  
- E por que eu não uso?  
  
- Já te disse o porquê. Você é um caso especial...  
  
– Porque sou a... – mas Mú a interrompeu negando com a cabeça.  
  
– Não diga isso em voz alta. Recorda que ninguém deve saber, nem sequer o Grande Mestre. Ele está agindo de forma muito estranha, desde a morte do cavaleiro Aioros de Sagitário... de qualquer maneira, você não está aqui para se converter em uma amazona, mas para que aprenda a usar a telecinese para sua defesa... assim, basta de perguntas e continue o treino..."  
  
Mú suspirou tristemente.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
- "Estou enviando todos os garotos afim de conseguirem as sagradas armaduras. Só me restam duas meninas. Ficarei com a maior, pois eu a adotei como neta. Você já sabe que é ela, verdade?  
  
– Sim senhor Kido, não é necessário repetir.  
  
- Em relação à pequena – continuou o senhor Kido – deverá aprender a se defender, pois é o destino dela que não tenha cavaleiros que a protejam... – abriu a porta e duas meninas entraram. A maior tinha a pele branca e cabelos lilás. A pequena era morena, de cabelos e olhos negros – Érika – disse o senhor Kido – a partir de hoje, irá viver com Mú, no Santuário. Ele será o seu mestre e protetor.  
  
– Senhor – disse Mú – eu juro que ensinarei tudo o que possa ajuda-la e que a protegerei com a minha vida..."  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Fazia vários anos que Érika havia chegado no Santuário, mais precisamente na casa de Áries, em segredo, para que aprendesse a se defender, pois era a reencarnação de uma deusa que estava destinada a não ter cavaleiros que a protegessem e que se uniria com o malvado deus Hades. Quando Mú foi a Jamiel, a levou consigo para protege-la melhor e Kiki se converteu em seu novo discípulo. Uma noite em que Mú não estava, uma mulher chegou e levou Érika, sem que Kiki pudesse fazer algo para evitar. Mú confiava que o que havia ensinado serviria para a defesa de Érika, mas evidentemente sua pequena deusa havia utilizado seu maior poder para proteger outra deusa e aos seus cavaleiros, a deixando vulnerável contra o ataque das sirenes de Hades...  
  
Mú olhava o céu com melancolia, um céu tão claro que podia distinguir cada uma das estrelas, quando recebeu uma visita inesperada...  
  
CONTINUARÁ... 


	5. CAPÍTULO 5: HADES EM SHUN

CAPÍTULO 5: HADES EM SHUN  
  
Mú contemplava o céu da noite quando um jovem chegou na entrada da casa de Áries. Era Ikki e trazia sua armadura de Fênix.  
  
- O que fazes aqui? – disse Mú – Sabes que os cavaleiros de bronze estão proibidos de se aproximarem do Santuário...  
  
- Eu sei Mú, não me dê sermões. Vim para saber sobre essa jovem que supostamente é uma deusa. É a mesma menina que...?  
  
Mú fez um gesto afirmativo.  
  
- Então, o que se passou à ela durante todos esses anos? E você como a conhece?  
  
– Um dia, faz muitos anos, fui chamado pela Fundação Graad. Seiya e Shun estavam se preparando para partir. Fui conduzido até o escritório do senhor Kido por um mordomo.  
  
– Tatsumi – disse Ikki. Mú afirmou e continuou.  
  
- Sim. Quando me dirigia até lá, vi Seiya e seu irmão sendo conduzidos para fora da mansão. Duas meninas estavam espiando. Uma era Saori e ela sorria. A outra chorava. Era a mais pequena e seus cabelos formavam ondas negras... – fez uma pausa e continuou – Quando Seiya e Shun embarcaram no carro e partiram rumo ao seus respectivos destinos, a menina se sentou no chão, abraçou seus joelhos e afundou seu rosto entre seus braços, chorando em silêncio. Meu coração se comoveu. Esquecendo o motivo da minha visita, fui até ela e perguntei por que chorava. Não me contestou...  
  
– Por que me conta tudo isso, Mú? – disse Ikki – Eu sei que havia uma menina que sempre acompanhava Saori.  
  
– Sei que veio me perguntar não por curiosidade, mas porque realmente está preocupado com a tristeza que está enchendo o coração de seu irmão – Mú disse com tranqüilidade – A menina que acompanhava Saori era Érika.  
  
- Não pode ser – disse Ikki – Érika se fez passar por um garoto. Quando foi descoberta, foi enviada a outro orfanato...  
  
Mú moveu sua cabeça negativamente.  
  
– Quando foi descoberta, o senhor Kido decidiu retê-la em sua casa, para que ela fizesse companhia à Saori. Érika nunca abandonou a casa, até o dia que seu irmão viajou para a ilha de Andrômeda. Nesse mesmo dia, eu fui chamado pelo senhor Kido para treina-la e protege-la.  
  
– Você...? – Ikki começou, mas não continuou.  
  
– Sim – disse Mú, que se sentou no primeiro degrau da casa de Áries – eu era muito jovem ainda e acabara de receber a armadura de Áries. Assim como vocês foram enviados para que outros cavaleiros lhes ensinassem a lutar, eu tinha o dever de ensina-la a se defender. Não a treinaria com o intuito de transforma-la em amazona como as outras meninas do Santuário, porque ela é a reencarnação de uma deusa. As vezes eu a encontrava chorando. Sempre observava Marim e Seiya e me dizia que queria que Shun estivesse no lugar de Seiya.  
  
- E esteve aqui todo o tempo?  
  
- Não – disse Mú, baixando o olhar com um ar de tristeza – Tempos depois de sua chegada, o Mestre começou a treinar cavaleiros malvados. O Santuário já não era tão seguro para ela, porque havia espiões por todas as partes. Deixei a casa de Áries e levei comigo a menina para o castelo de Jamiel. Lá, sem saber que eu era o cavaleiro dourado de Áries, Kiki se ofereceu para ser o meu ajudante. Em Jamiel acreditei que estaria a salvo, mas me equivoquei. Baixei a guarda...  
  
- O que disse?  
  
- Um dia, quando eu não estava no castelo, uma mulher vestida de preto chegou. Ela levou Érika sem que Kiki pudesse fazer nada. Quando cheguei, já era demasiado tarde. Soube depois que a mulher era a malvada irmã de Hades, que escapou de Athena na última guerra santa. Ela havia levado Érika para o castelo do deus da morte – Mú disse melancolicamente – Então, Érika os enganou, dizendo que se encarregaria de matar Athena... a deixaram sair e foi quando ela voltou a ver Shun novamente.  
  
– E por que não disse quem era desde o princípio? – disse Ikki, aborrecido – Ela acredita que seja certo brincar com os sentimentos do Shun?  
  
– A princípio, ela acreditou que o que havia sentido por ele não tinha importância, mas quando o viu... – Mú suspirou.  
  
– Entendo – disse Ikki.  
  
- O que é importante – disse Mú – foi o que ela me disse quando eu curei suas feridas. O castelo de Hades estava então quase vazio, exceto pela presença da irmã de Hades e por alguns servos. Não sei se o selo de Athena está intacto ou não, mas o selo se partir, começará uma terrível guerra...  
  
Ikki ficou em silêncio. Da mesma forma que Shun havia se apaixonado pela deusa, ela também se apaixonou por ele desde que eram apenas crianças... e por isso, sua tristeza. Levantou a vista e se surpreendeu ao ver os olhos de Mú cheios de lágrimas, como os de seu irmão quando o deixou...  
  
– Mú – disse Ikki – você a... – porém Mú negou com a cabeça.  
  
- Não é nada disso... – disse, limpando os olhos com as costas da mão – Não só me sinto mal por ter faltado à minha promessa duas vezes, sendo que essa menina foi como uma irmã menor e estou triste pelo destino que a espera...  
  
Ikki deu meia volta, tratando de não pensar no que sentiria se, como a Mú, lhe arrebatassem seu irmão menor. Desceu as escadas, afastando-se da casa de Áries, murmurando:  
  
- Obrigado, Mú. Me encarregarei para que os outros cavaleiros de bronze se mantenham afastados...  
  
Mú não respondeu. Entrou na casa de Áries, ainda limpando as lágrimas do seu rosto, ainda que estas insistissem em sair de seus olhos.  
  
- Eu falhei duas vezes – falava para si – não mereço ser chamado de "seu guardião", pois duas vezes eu não a protegi... duas vezes você foi raptada...  
  
Olhou para o céu e...  
  
– De quem é esse cosmo que se aproxima? – disse, deixando por fim seu pranto.  
  
Um homem encapuzado se aproximou da entrada da casa de Áries.  
  
– Pare! – disse Mú – Não pode entrar aqui. Mais um passo e perderá a vida.  
  
O estranho ignorou o aviso e seguiu caminhando, aproximando-se mais da casa.  
  
– Mú – disse – não há maneira para que possa me matar.  
  
– Como disse? – disse Mú.  
  
- Acaso já se esqueceu do meu rosto?  
  
Mú o olhou.  
  
- Não... não é possível... você?  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
NOTA: AQUI COMEÇA A SAGA DE HADES, até o momento em que Saga, Shura e Camus são levados até Athena (se não tiverem visto os primeiros ovas, não compreenderão bem os fatos seguintes...)  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Saori tomou a adaga entre suas mãos, já que Saga se negou a tirar sua vida...  
  
Entre os escombros da casa de Virgem, Seiya e os outros pressentiam o que iria acontecer...  
  
– Saori... não faça isso... Saori... – gritava Seiya. Shun tratava de ajudá-lo a caminhar... não podia gritar, mas estava assombrado com o ato que Saori parecia estar a ponto de fazer...  
  
Sem dúvida, Saori atravessou sua própria garganta com a adaga dourada...  
  
– Nãooooo!!! – gritou Seiya.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
A notícia da morte de Athena chegou a muitas partes do mundo. A milhares de quilômetros do Santuário, uma jovem de cabelos negros olhava através de uma janela do castelo de Hades em direção ao Santuário... suas lágrimas molhavam o seu rosto: acabara de escutar a conversa de Zeros de Frog com Radamanthys...  
  
– Saori... o que fez? – murmurou, enquanto escutava os gritos de Radamanthys, sendo torturado por Pandora... Os gritos cessaram e Pandora entrou no quarto. Érika se pôs de pé.  
  
- Dentro de uma hora lhe enviarei a duas sirenes, que te levarão ao seu novo quarto. Temo que não possas ficar aqui... assim sendo, desfrute o sol que tanto gosta pela última vez.  
  
– Pandora... – Érika começou a falar, mas se deteve.  
  
- O que foi?  
  
– Queria que... – começou a dizer, ainda sem está muito segura.  
  
– Que quer, menina? – Pandora lhe perguntou com doçura... com uma doçura terrível, que não tranqüilizou a jovem.  
  
– Queria pedir... pedir a Hades... pela vida de duas pessoas... – disse, pensando em Shun e em Mú.  
  
Pandora a olhou de novo, adivinhando seus pensamentos.  
  
- Não pode fazer nada para evita-lo. É seu destino...  
  
– Te suplico... – disse chorando, caindo de joelhos aos pés de Pandora. Esta a levantou.  
  
– Não deveria se comportar assim – disse, reprovando-a – em algumas horas será a Rainha do Mundo dos Mortos... enquanto aos seus amigos – continuou – verei para que eles não tenham uma morte muito dolorosa... – e saiu, deixando a jovem só.  
  
Passou meia hora... e logo ela sentiu que o castelo estremecia...  
  
– O que está acontecendo? – se perguntou.  
  
Entraram as sirenes que Pandora tinha enviado.  
  
– Perséfone – disseram – devemos te levar ao Mundo dos Mortos imediatamente.  
  
- Por que? Ainda falta meia hora...  
  
– Há três cavaleiros dourados que estão tentando entrar no castelo: Escorpião, Leão e Áries.  
  
– Mú – murmurou ela. As duas sirenes a tomaram entre os braços...  
  
– Não... soltem-me... – disse. Então...  
  
– Que é isso? O cosmo de quatro jovens – disse uma das sirenes.  
  
– São os cavaleiros de bronze... – disse a outra.  
  
– Shun! – pensou Érika, mas as sirenes a levaram...  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Os cavaleiros de bronze deixaram Mú, Milo e Aioria pelejando contra Radamanthys, quando sentiram que os cosmos dos três cavaleiros dourados acabavam de desaparecer...  
  
– Sentiram...? – disse Shun e todos se entristeceram.  
  
– Vamos – disse Seiya – temos que ajudar Saga e os outros.  
  
Sobre a cúpula de cristal, viram os três cavaleiros dourados: Saga, Camus e Shura no solo. Zeros de Frog golpeava o segundo. Hyoga apertou o punho, enfurecido...  
  
– Vamos dar a eles uma lição bem merecida – disse o Cisne.  
  
Os cinco romperam a cúpula de cristal e saltaram para dentro. No momento que Shun pôs os pés no chão... o sentiu... um cosmo poderoso e bondoso... era ela.  
  
– Érika – pensou.  
  
O tempo de Saga, Shura e Camus havia acabado e os três desapareceram. Os quatro cavaleiros de bronze cruzaram a porta por onde Pandora tinha passado. Ela descia as escadas serenamente, apesar de que os cavaleiros a estivessem seguindo.  
  
– Espera – disse Seiya – quem é você? – mas Pandora o ignorou.  
  
– Espere – disse Shun e Pandora parou. Os olhos de um se fixaram nos olhos do outro por um momento e Pandora continuou descendo.  
  
- "O que está acontecendo?" – pensou Shun – "É só uma mulher, mas encheu meu coração de medo..."  
  
– Espere, Shun – disse Seiya.  
  
Radamanthys os esperava... lutaram com ele inutilmente... no final, Seiya e Radamanthys caíram no fosso que os conduziram ao Mundo dos Mortos...  
  
Shun, Shiryu e Hyoga olharam o fosso...  
  
– Devemos adquirir o Oitavo Sentido e só há uma maneira de faze-lo – e os três saltaram atrás de Seiya...  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Shun despertou. Olhou ao seu redor. Seiya estava inconsciente e não havia rastro de Radamanthys, de Hyoga ou de Shiryu.  
  
- Seiya – Shun o chamou – acorda...  
  
– Shun – disse o Pégaso – o que aconteceu? Que...? Onde estamos? E os outros?  
  
Shun encolheu os ombros. Ambos se puseram de pé e decidiram correr até Giudecca, onde estava o trono de Hades.  
  
(No caminho, Seiya e Shun conhecem Orpheu, que decide ajuda-los a chegar até Giudecca, escondendo-os em um baú repleto de rosas...)  
  
Ao chegar até o trono de Hades, Orpheu se sacrifica para ajuda-los a matar pelo menos, Radamanthys... porém não conseguem...  
  
Radamanthys está a ponto de atacar Seiya quando...  
  
Uma sombra deslizava por trás de Shun... este sentiu sua presença... alguém o espiava... voltou-se e sentiu que seu corpo ficou paralisado... uma sombra idêntica a sua, entrou pela sua cabeça...  
  
Dentro dele, Shun viu outro homem igual a ele.  
  
- Quem é você?  
  
- Sou Hades, o novo amo deste mundo...  
  
– E o que quer? – perguntou Shun.  
  
- Usar seu corpo, que foi preparado para a minha reencarnação. Com a sua ajuda, governarei o mundo...  
  
-Não estou disposto a permitir isso...  
  
– Talvez tenha esquecido que eu sou um deus, enquanto você é um débil mortal. Não tem opção, é o seu destino... – disse Hades – agora, tua alma é o meu único estorvo... – disse, afastando-se de Shun...  
  
Fora de seu corpo, Shun escutou sua própria voz dizendo:  
  
- Detenha-te, não gosto de batalhas...  
  
E Radamanthys obedeceu. Seiya também compreendeu: Shun havia se transformado em Hades. 


	6. CAPÍTULO 6: A FIDELIDADE DE PERSÉFONE

CAPÍTULO 6: A FIDELIDADE DE PERSÉFONE  
  
Hades/Shun dormia enquanto Pandora curava suas feridas. Bom, o corpo de Shun era o que dormia, porque dentro dele...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------  
  
- Você disse que me deixará... não quero que fique aqui.  
  
- Vamos – disse Hades – sei que pode entender os benefícios de ser a minha reencarnação...  
  
– Esqueça – disse Shun – não permitirei que me use, sobretudo depois do que fez a Athena.  
  
- Eu? Me ofende, amiguinho. A tonta da Athena se matou sozinha. Lástima. Lamento ter que deixar esta conversa, mas tenho um assunto importante a tratar com minha deusa...  
  
– Sua deusa? – perguntou Shun e um horrível pressentimento o invadiu.  
  
- Sim, Perséfone... não me diga que não sabia que ela estava destinada a ser minha esposa... – disse maliciosamente – eu sei que você a ama... Se não me deixar te dominar, ela morrerá... Se me ajudar, te prometo que ela será tua...  
  
- Nunca – disse Shun, pois recordava do que Mú havia dito – Sei que necessita dela com vida para que você possa viver. Não me engana... assim que sair do meu corpo de uma vez por todas...  
  
– Raciocina muito rápido – disse Hades – Eu admito. Se ela morrer, eu também morro. Mas isso não acontecerá, já que estamos agora no Mundo dos Mortos e que minhas sirenes estão cuidando dela. Antes, quando Athena estava viva, Perséfone estava em perigo. De fato, Athena teve muitas oportunidades de mata-la, mas ela não quis... Ahahahahahahahaha  
  
Shun se desesperou  
  
– Já basta, saia daqui! – disse.  
  
Hades riu.  
  
– Eu lamento bastante, mas não posso sair do seu corpo, a menos que seu corpo morra e suponho que você não quer que isso aconteça, verdade? Até porque saímos perdendo os dois... Deveria se sentir afortunado em ser a minha reencarnação. Agora não me aborreça. Tenho um par de assuntos para resolver com os vivos. Um com o seu irmão Ikki e o outro com Perséfone.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
Ikki estava lá. Pandora fez com que Ikki recordasse de um momento de sua infância... quando levava Shun em seus braços... que ela mesma quis roubá- lo e não pôde. Que ela colocou um amuleto ao redor do pescoço do seu irmão menor, obrigando-o assim a ser o hospedeiro de Hades.  
  
– Saia do meu irmão – dizia Ikki, enquanto sacudia o corpo de seu irmão.  
  
– Não posso crer que você possa machucar a teu próprio irmão. – disse Hades – A única maneira para que eu possa sair daqui é que seu irmão morra. Quer isso? Seu irmão já me pertence. Olha: até o último fio de cabelo dele é meu. Agora mesmo irei acabar com você... – e estendeu sua mão, mas esta o desobedeceu, começando a estrangula-lo.  
  
– Irmão! – gritou Ikki.  
  
– Ikki! – disse a alma de Shun, atrás de Hades – Mate-me, para livrar o mundo da presença de Hades para sempre... Não hesite!  
  
Porém, Ikki parou seu golpe. Pare ele, seu irmão menor era mais importante do que o mundo inteiro. Hades atacou com seu cosmo e o deixou inconsciente. Um espectro o levou.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------  
  
- Malvado!!! O que fez com o meu irmão?  
  
- Não te preocupes, seu querido irmão irá acompanhar Seiya e aos demais cavaleiros dourados... não estará só...  
  
- O matou?  
  
- Não, mas não faz diferença, pois quando chegar ao Cocyte, estará morto...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------  
  
– Agora, irmã – disse Hades dirigindo-se a Pandora – traga a minha deusa.  
  
Pandora trouxe Érika. Seu largo vestido branco contrastava com o negro de Pandora. Seus cabelos negros e cacheados formavam uma espécie de moldura para o seu belo rosto. Seus olhos eram negros como os de Pandora, mas os superavam em beleza, pela sua inocência. Era seguida pela escolta das nove sirenes.  
  
– Shun! – disse ela, mas se deteve ao ver seus olhos... já não tinham o mesmo brilho de bondade e inocência, mas pelo contrário... tremeu ao ver o frio sorriso de Hades e deu um passo para trás, mas foi forçada por Pandora a avançar, aproximando-se dele.  
  
- Amada Perséfone – disse Hades – esta é a sua oportunidade. Estou reencarnado no corpo de seu amigo que tanto você quer e que tanto te quer. Minha irmã Pandora preparou vocês dois desde que eram meninos para que assim o fosse. Agora, meu grande eclipse cobrirá a Terra com a escuridão e se converterá no meu reino. Você pode ser a Rainha de tudo isso... sabes que este é o seu destino...  
  
– Hades – disse ela – já sabe. Não serei sua Rainha.  
  
Hades sorriu, como se não tivesse escutado...  
  
- Reencarnei no corpo daquele que amas. Por que me rejeita?  
  
– Porque eu amo a alma de Shun... – disse ela com tristeza. Ainda não podia entender como o ser humano mais terno, mais puro e bondoso do mundo teria se convertido em Hades.  
  
– Perséfone – disse Hades – é absurdo que tenha a esperança de que Athena ganhe esta guerra... também não voltarás a ver Shun, porque no momento que eu sair do seu corpo, ele morrerá.  
  
Ao ouvir isto, Érika começou a chorar novamente. Hades se comoveu.  
  
- Vamos, menina, não tens porquê chorar... – disse – Diga-me o que desejas e eu te concederei. A única vontade que eu não posso te satisfazer, é lhe devolver Shun, pois necessito do seu corpo... não me digas que choras por ele?  
  
- Não... eu... não... choro... – mas as lágrimas não paravam de sair – Bem – disse entre suspiros – é que... Radamanthys matou... um cavaleiro de ouro... que foi... o meu tutor e ele não deixou... não deixou que me acontecesse nada... e...  
  
- E por isso choras? – disse Hades com ternura – Ainda que tenha sido um cavaleiro de Athena, se ele cuidou e protegeu a sua vida, então será recompensado. Toma – disse, entregando-lhe seu anel em forma de estrela, o mesmo que ela havia dado a Shun – com este anel, poderá reviver o cavaleiro que você quiser... agora seca as suas lágrimas.  
  
– Hades, eu... – disse ela, mas o deus a interrompeu.  
  
- Sei que não desejas ser a minha rainha. Desde os tempos mitológicos, você se negou, mas não podes fazer nada... este é o teu destino... – disse, enquanto Érika o olhava com tristeza... ela queria Shun... – Bem. Esta é a minha decisão: não quero que sofras ao ver o mundo mortal sendo destruído. Dessa forma, você dormirá até o momento que eu terminar de dominar todo o mundo. Quando uma de minhas lágrimas tocar o seu rosto – disse com ternura – despertará. Agora durma! – disse, com autoridade.  
  
Perséfone fechou os olhos e caiu nos braços de duas sirenes.  
  
– Levem-na aos Elíseos – disse – que descanse por lá, na cama de cristal.  
  
– Assim faremos.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------  
  
– Deixe-a – disse Shun enfurecido.  
  
– Não te preocupes por ela, pois estará bem... – disse Hades – Não deixarei que ela desperte até que eu tenha reconstruído o mundo, quando o planeta for todo meu... lá, ela será a minha rainha.  
  
– Érika... – disse Shun tristemente.  
  
– Ora, ora... ambos temos bom gosto... – disse Hades.  
  
- Cale-se.  
  
- Vamos, não precisa ficar triste. Não podes mudar: este é o seu destino, assim como o destino dela é ser minha rainha e o destino de seu irmão e de seus amigos é o de morrerem aqui...  
  
Mas Shun recordava o que Érika havia dito naquele beijo... o último beijo...  
  
"Mú disse que este é o meu destino; mas também disse que cada um faz o seu próprio destino..."  
  
– Érika, eu lutarei contra o destino... – pensou Shun, enquanto Hades ria, pois alguém a mais acabara de chegar em frente ao seu trono.  
  
– Olhe só quem chegou – disse Hades.  
  
- Saori...  
  
- Ora, ora se não é Athena em pessoa...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------  
  
– Hades, pare o eclipse. Em troca, terás a minha vida.  
  
Hades sorriu maliciosamente.  
  
– Aceito – disse, tomando o tridente de Pandora e dirigindo o mesmo a altura do coração de Saori.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------  
  
– Não, o que vai fazer? – dizia Shun.  
  
- Athena é o meu único obstáculo para dominar o mundo dos vivos...  
  
- Não, Saori não, eu não permitirei...  
  
- Não tens opção, você já não pode fazer nada por ela, já que não é mais um cavaleiro. Este é o seu destino...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------  
  
Saori tomou o tridente com a sua mão e sangrou.  
  
– Porque fazes isso? – perguntou Hades.  
  
– Primeiro, deve deter o eclipse... – respondeu Saori.  
  
O sangue de Saori molhou os dedos de Shun. Um resplendor o rodeou. E sem saber como, o espírito de Hades saiu do corpo de Shun, sem lhe causar nenhum dano. Seu cabelo voltou a ser verde e seus olhos recuperaram o brilho.  
  
– Como pode ser? – perguntou Shun, enquanto olhava a si mesmo, já livre da possessão de Hades.  
  
– Maldição! Como pode isso ter acontecido? – disse a alma de Hades.  
  
– É o destino. O destino de Shun é ser o cavaleiro de Andrômeda, não o hospedeiro de Hades.  
  
– Saori... – disse Shun.  
  
Hades se enfureceu. Lançou-se contra Athena e ambos cruzaram o Muro das Lamentações...  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
AQUI TERMINA A SAGA DE HADES  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Passaram-se muitas coisas...  
  
Athena por fim venceu Hades, seu inimigo mais cruel, mas a um enorme preço: a vida de Seiya.  
  
Ikki, Shiryu, Hyoga e Shun choravam por ele... também Saori... e as sombras dos cavaleiros dourados que os rodeavam se lamentavam...  
  
Não poderiam acreditar no que estava acontecendo... era injusto...  
  
– Não poderia...? Athena não poderia...? – começou Hyoga, mas Shiryu negou com a cabeça.  
  
- Não Hyoga, só o deus dos mortos pode... poderia traze-lo de volta...  
  
Shun, que estava chorando também, levantou a vista. A tristeza enchia seu coração e a culpa, sua mente... onde estava ela? Um terrível pressentimento o invadiu. Talvez havia morrido junto com Hades...  
  
E falando de Hades... abaixo de seu corpo morto, brilhou algo... o corpo desapareceu e abaixo dele, apareceu uma urna de cristal...  
  
– Érika! – disse Shun, correndo até lá. Os demais o seguiram com o olhar. Shun abriu a tampa e viu a jovem dormindo profundamente dentro da urna. Shun a moveu... a chamou... mas continuava adormecida... seu anel em forma de estrela estava dentro de sua mão que estava fortemente cerrada.  
  
- Por favor, desperta menina, eu te suplico...  
  
Logo ela deixou de respirar. Seu rosto ficou frio e pálido. Shun pôs o anel em um dos dedos da jovem e começou a chorar... e suas lágrimas caíram sobre ela. Os demais cavaleiros também se sentiram, se era possível, ainda pior. A sombra de Mú começou a chorar. Então...  
  
Ela suspirou e começou a respirar outra vez. Seu rosto voltou a ficar corado e abriu os olhos, mas Shun continuava chorando em silêncio ao lado dela e não percebeu que o milagre havia acontecido.  
  
- Shun – disse, enquanto ele levantava a cabeça, assombrado – já te causei muitas lágrimas... perdoa-me.  
  
– Está...? – mas Shun não terminou sua frase, porque nove mulheres com armaduras apareceram, empurrando-o de onde estavam os demais e separando ele de Perséfone.  
  
– As sirenes! – gritou Hyoga.  
  
CONTINUARÁ... 


	7. CAPÍTULO 7: A FORÇA DO DESTINO

CAPÍTULO 7: A FORÇA DO DESTINO  
  
Shun se levantou e olhou as sirenes. Eram as mesmas mulheres com armaduras aladas e máscaras negras que haviam entrado na Fundação há várias semanas. As nove estavam entre Érika e os demais e não pareciam dispostas a se moverem.  
  
– Oh não, não outra vez... – disse Shun.  
  
– Agora que Hades foi vencido, Perséfone deve morrer também... – disse a líder das sirenes.  
  
- Que? – gritou Shun enfurecido – isso não pode ser verdade... Hades não pôde ter ordenado isso.  
  
– Nós sabemos – disse maliciosamente a sirene – Hades nos ordenou para que cuidássemos da vida de Perséfone, ainda que ele viesse a ser derrotado. Mas agora já não temos que seguir as suas ordens. Para voltarmos a ser ninfas, devemos mata-la e o faremos.  
  
– Não permitirei – disse Shun. As sirenes começaram a rir.  
  
– Acaso planejas lutar sozinho contra todas as nove sirenes? – disse a líder.  
  
– Ele não está só. – disse Hyoga.  
  
– Nós também ajudaremos – disse Shiryu. Ikki cruzou os braços e afirmou com a cabeça.  
  
Atrás das sirenes, Érika sorriu.  
  
– "Obrigada, Shun..." – pensou – "...desta vez eu também posso te ajudar, Shun" – e rapidamente, uma muralha de cristal separou o corpo de Seiya que estava sendo apoiado por Athena, da batalha que estava por vir. Shun olhou Érika.  
  
Os cosmos dos quatro cavaleiros de bronze começaram a se elevar...  
  
– Dragão Nascente! – gritou Shiryu.  
  
– Pó de Diamante! – gritou Hyoga.  
  
– Ave Fênix! – bradou Ikki.  
  
– Corrente Nebulosa! – gritou Shun.  
  
– Revolução Estelar! – disse uma voz atrás dos quatro cavaleiros de bronze, que logo a reconheceram. Era Mú.  
  
– Mú?! – disse Shun – você não estava...?  
  
Mú sorriu e olhou para Érika. Shun também fez o mesmo. O anel de Estrela em seu dedo estava brilhando.  
  
Três sirenes caíram ao solo sem vida através do ataque dos cavaleiros de bronze e do cavaleiro dourado.  
  
– Três e faltam seis – disse Ikki.  
  
Quando o anel de Estrela voltou a brilhar quatro vezes, apareceram Aldebaran, Saga, Kanon e Máscara da Morte.  
  
– Que? – disse uma sirene – Está usando o poder do anel! – e as demais sirenes pareciam ter perdido toda a coragem em um segundo.  
  
Todos estavam assombrados. As sombras dos cavaleiros dourados estavam voltando a vida. Após várias cintilações do anel, apareceram Aioria, Shaka, Dokho, Miro, Aioros, Shura, Kamus e Afrodite.  
  
– Não lutará só, Shun – disse Miro.  
  
– Tampouco os cavaleiros de bronze pelejarão sós – disse Aioria.  
  
– É tempo dos cavaleiros dourados também combaterem. – disse Mú.  
  
- Revolução Estelar!  
  
- Grande Chifre!  
  
- Explosão Galáctica!  
  
- Ondas do inferno!  
  
- Cápsula do Poder!  
  
- Sei San Sara!  
  
- Dragão Nascente!  
  
- Agulha Escarlate!  
  
- Flechas de Sagitário!  
  
- Excálibur!  
  
- Execução Aurora!  
  
- Rosas Piranhas!  
  
Fez-se uma forte explosão produzida pelos ataques dos cavaleiros dourados. Quando o clarão desapareceu, só estava com vida a líder das sirenes.  
  
– Maldição! – dizia. Tratou então de tomar Érika, mas ela se protegeu com a muralha de cristal.  
  
– Não tentes isso, maldita, pois não conseguirá dessa vez – disse Érika sorrindo. Shun deu um passo adiante.  
  
– Deixe Érika em paz – disse – eu serei seu oponente.  
  
Ikki olhou espantado o comportamento do seu irmão, que nunca queria lutar, sempre tratando de não incitar nenhuma discussão. Porém, desta vez era diferente.  
  
– "Já lhe perdi duas vezes" – pensava Shun – "Isso não voltará a acontecer".  
  
A sirene voltou a rir.  
  
– Tonto, lhe destruirei – disse – te vencerei como na última vez – esticou as suas asas e se elevou, voando diretamente até a direção de Shun.  
  
- Garras malignas!  
  
- Tempestade Nebulosa!  
  
A corrente golpeou a sirene, mas esta se levantou e voltou a voar. Ela golpeou Shun antes que ele pudesse atacar de novo. Com suas garras, tomou Shun pelo pescoço e descarregou sua carga elétrica. Shun gritava de dor... mas seu cosmo começou a se elevar até o infinito...  
  
- Que? – disse a sirene – Por que não perdeu a consciência, como na última vez...?  
  
Shun a atacou com toda a força de seu cosmo. A sirene caiu ao chão e não se levantou. Estava morta.  
  
Shun e Érika se entreolharam e sorriram. Porém...  
  
Athena olhava o que acabara de se suceder. Mas ainda não podia deixar de chorar, pois Seiya acabava de morrer... portanto, o sofrimento de Athena parecia ainda maior.  
  
Érika se ajoelhou próximo a Seiya e voltou seu olhar para Shun, que havia começado a deixar suas lágrimas correrem de novo...  
  
– Era seu melhor amigo, verdade Shun? – disse Érika com tristeza. Shun respondeu movendo sua cabeça.  
  
- Seiya – disse Érika voltando a vista para onde se encontrava o corpo do cavaleiro de bronze – sei que você deu sua vida por Athena... – tocou seu anel de Estrela, que brilhou outra vez – Hades me concedeu devolver a vida a qualquer cavaleiro que eu quisesse... assim, desperta agora, Seiya...  
  
O corpo de Seiya se sacudiu ligeiramente, mas voltou a ficar paralisado. Saori deixou que suas lágrimas caíssem novamente, ao ver que a sua última esperança de que Seiya voltasse a vida parecia ter sido inútil. Ela então submergiu sua cabeça entre seus braços.  
  
– Agora compreendo. – disse Érika – Meu anel perderá seu poder se eu tentar devolver a vida a um cavaleiro que o próprio Hades matou. Mas correrei o risco, pois este anel já não me serve de nada... – pôs sua mão sobre o coração de Seiya – desperta, Seiya.  
  
O anel desapareceu em uma nuvem branca. Seiya abriu os olhos e sorriu.  
  
– Seiya – disseram Ikki, Hyoga e Shiryu ao mesmo tempo, o que fez Saori levantar a vista.  
  
– Sinto muito por ter feito você perder o seu anel – disse Seiya.  
  
– Não se preocupe – disse Érika – eu devo muito a Saori. Ela cuidou de mim quando éramos meninas e me acompanhava sempre quando eu queria espiar os garotos... – dizia, enquanto Saori a olhava chorando, mas desta vez, de felicidade.  
  
– Obrigada – disse Saori.  
  
Shun tomou as mãos de Érika e a ajudou a se levantar. Estavam de pé, um de frente ao outro. Trocaram um sorriso. Então... um murmúrio de assombro... Seiya e Saori estavam se beijando. Todos os cavaleiros os olhavam assustados.  
  
– Wow – disse Hyoga, enquanto Shiryu olhava boquiaberto e Ikki cruzava os braços, dirigindo o seu olhar para outra parte, para sorrir.  
  
– Shun – disse Mú, ignorando Seiya e Saori – essa menina é o meu tesouro. Cuide muito bem dela, ou senão, eu te matarei.  
  
Shun sorriu nervoso e encabulado.  
  
- Vamos – disse Shun – vamos voltar à Terra... já passamos uma eternidade aqui...  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Algumas horas mais tarde, estavam em frente ao edifício da Fundação Graad.  
  
– Tudo começou aqui – disse Saori – agora posso voltar... – e tomando Seiya pela mão, entraram na mansão.  
  
– Já estamos a salvo – disse Hyoga.  
  
– Sim, e até parece que o verão começou a pouco tempo – disse Shiryu. Era verdade: sem Hades, a Terra parecia mais bela que até mesmo o Jardim das Salas Gêmeas, na casa de Virgem. Hyoga suspirou.  
  
– Acho que desta vez não voltarei à Sibéria. Irei a Asgard.  
  
– Eu voltarei à China, aos Cinco Picos Sagrados, pois Shunrei está me esperando por lá.  
  
– Eu vagarei como sempre. – disse Ikki. Mú sorriu.  
  
– Pois bem. Nós, os cavaleiros dourados, podemos ir aonde quisermos, já que o Santuário não existe e demorará anos para ser reconstruído. E Shun ficará com o meu tesouro.  
  
– Estou certo de que Shun cuidará muito bem de Érika – disse Ikki – não se preocupe, Mú.  
  
– Eu sei – Mú sorriu.  
  
– Mas falando neles, aonde os dois estão?- perguntou Ikki.  
  
Com um gesto, Mú lhe indicou uma árvore no jardim da mansão. Os dois jovens estavam debaixo da árvore, entregues em um beijo profundo.  
  
De certo modo, esse era o destino dos dois. Era o destino de Shun ser Hades. O de Érika, era ser a sua deusa. O destino se cumpriu.  
  
"TÃO TERRÍVEL E CAPRICHOSO É O DESTINO, QUE NEM OS DEUSES PODEM ESCAPAR DELE..."  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Papo furado:  
  
Graças a Deus! Terminei a tradução! ^_____^  
  
Olá a todos!!! Aqui é a Arthemisys e em nome da Abby, gostaria de agradecer a TODOS que tiveram a sublime paciência de acompanhar essa fic, que na minha humilde opinião, é uma das melhores fic's de Saint Seiya publicados no site Fanfiction.net!  
  
Gostaria de agradecer também a June Briefs, a Nanna, a minha querida irmã Luthy Lothlrien, a Luka, a Ephemeron, enfim, a todos que postaram comentários e que mandaram e-mails!  
  
Mais uma vez, gostaria de deixar o e-mail da autora para quem quiser escrever à ela. Quero lembrar que ela é mexicana e por isso, os e-mails devem ser escritos em espanhol ou em "portunhol", ok? O endereço dela é nona_yo@hotmail.com  
  
Bem, por fim, eu gostaria de fazer um agradecimento muito especial:  
  
Querida Abby,  
  
Más una vez, gracias por tener permitido que los fans de Saint Seiya en Brasil tenessem la preciosa oportunidad de leer una obra de su autoría. Espero que su brillante imaginación se eleve, así como el cosmo de un dios, hasta el infinito... !!!gracias!!!  
  
...ai... !mío español es muy malo!... U_U 


End file.
